Time is Irrelevant
by Wolferrath
Summary: Kingdom Hearts is at its limit, Xehanort is planning for the start of Keyblade War and for the world's end. Sora and Riku is left with only one choice as time changes and events repeat themselves.
1. Time ERROR

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts whatsoever. Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Time: ERROR**

**Location: Corrupted Radient Garden**

Riku felt dead. For the very first time, he had to lose someone very important to him. They have lost the war. He looked at what was left of Radient Garden as multiple Heartless and Nobodies roamed around the town. If he did not decide on his own, this tragic event should never happen. He watched Leon and Arieth tended their friends' wounds after the end of Keyblade War. Many people would come to Riku and comfort him, but what good will it do if his heart feels empty? How would Riku handle the lost of a best friend once he returns to Destiny Island? Suddenly, he turns around to see Donald, Goofy, and even King Mickey exiting out of Merlin's home.

Now, it was his turn to say his final farewell.

Taking a deep breath, Riku entered inside of Merlin's home to find his 'sleeping' friend. Flowers with all sorts of color were all around him. Riku found his friend's keyblade even Kairi's good luck charm already placed on his friend's hands.

_He looks so peaceful. _Riku thought, fighting the tears from flowing.

"I guess this is the last time I see you in this condition … Sora," Riku said. "We had quite an adventure for many years. I am glad you, Kairi, and the rest of our friends found me before we defeated Xemnas. I was happy to see you people smile and supported me through dark times. Still, when I look at you now… "

Riku grabbed his friend's cold hand and held on to it for dear life while his emotions took control of him.

"Why does it have to be you?" Riku said letting countless of tears flow freely. "We could've prevented her from controlling time. But instead, I let my fear and darkness take over and change time myself."

He cried constantly, hoping that Sora could wake up anytime soon, but not even tears could bring him back to life. Not even Phoenix Down could save him. Nothing would change after Riku's terrifying choice. Now, every world they visit, the friends they made, will face the consequences.

"Riku," Kairi said while entering the room. "Mickey had set up another Gummi Ship for us before he and his friends left. We need to go."

He wanted to leave with Kairi. However, his body had refused to leave Sora behind. Placing Sora's hand back to his keyblade, Riku stood up and looked at his fallen friend one more time. Then, he placed a rose beside Sora.

"So long my friend."

* * *

**I was watching Hetaoni and said to myself, "If Italy and England could change time, then this Kingdom Hearts fanfic will have a time changing event " ^.^**

**I started to cry *probably because of this Kingdom Hearts "Dearly Beloved" music T.T **

** ...**

**To clearly explain what happened ...**

**since this fanfic will involve changing time, this event happened several time loops ahead after the Keyblade War. More of it will be clear in the next future chapters. And No! Sora's not dead ... yet**

**Oh, some OC characters and maybe some Final Fantasy characters will be introduced later on.**

**In the meantime, read and review while I edit the rest of my fanfics :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

**Time – 7:00 pm**

**Location: Destiny Island**

_***Before the start of The Keyblade War***_

It had been almost two years since the worlds returned once again from complete total darkness. Riku, who is now appointed as the Key Blade master, missed the sounds of soft winds blowing through the paupu trees. He watched as the sky started to change its color from the sunset. The sunset shone across the island, causing the waves to show its glittering light. However, it was missing something. Sora. His best friend Sora was still in another world re-taking his Mark of Mastery exam.

"Riku!"

Turning around, Riku found Kairi running towards him. "What is it Kairi?"

"I was in a middle of making lucky charms, until I saw a glass bottle with a message inside", Kairi explained handing him the object.

"Maybe it's from Sora."

Riku quickly uncorks the bottle to read the message. However, by the time Riku opened the paper, the paper only revealed two sentences.

**Time will stop. Everything will repeat.**

_Time will stop. Everything will repeat, _Riku thought. _Who would write this obscured message?_

"Any ideas Riku?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know either," Riku said putting the scrap of paper in his back pocket. "Maybe King Mickey or Master Yen Sid knows something about this message."

"Maybe so, but it's getting late. Its 7:00 pm and it's getting dark. We should head back."

Suddenly, before Riku and Kairi reached to the raft, a loud roar followed by a loud explosion echoed the island, causing the world to shake violently.

"Riku, what's going on?" Kairi screamed.

Before Riku replied, another huge explosion almost like the effects of an atomic bomb lit up the Town of Destiny Island.

"Something's wrong."

* * *

**Destiny Island (Town)**

By the time Riku and Kairi reached to the docks, the town was already littered with screaming villagers and to their surprise, countless of Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and even Nightmares started to appear.

"They're everywhere!" Kairi exclaimed summoning her keyblade. "We can't fight all of them."

_If only Sora was here,_ Riku thought to himself. Even if Sora was here, there is no way they could fight all of those monsters.

"Kairi, find Tidus and the others. If I can find the main source of those monsters, then maybe they'll disappear."

Without second thoughts, Kairi left Riku's side, searching for their friends. After defeating dozen of heartless, Riku reached to the main center of the town. However, the area suddenly became darker and Riku felt a cold chill. Before he could react, dozen of villagers were being violently tossed around by an unknown monster with red glowing eyes. Riku felt an unrelenting fear for the very first time; the unknown monster stopped, slowly turned its head, and stared at him with a low growl. To his horror, the monster, whoever it was, was charging towards him. He wanted to run, but he couldn't. As if, his feet were glued to the ground, preventing him to move.

"Someone, help me," Riku whispered in fear.

Before the monster attack, a keyblade sliced through the cloud of darkness and pierced right into the monster's eye.

_That Keyblade, _Riku thought. "You're Majesty!"

"I told you call me Mickey," King Mickey replied. "Anyways, you must hurry. The Gummi ship is already at the docks. Kairi and the others are already on board."

"But, what about the villagers?"

Before King Mickey answered, the unknown beast, the heartless monsters, and even the villagers suddenly stopped. Everything at Destiny Island stopped except the sound of the crashing waves.

_What is going on?_ Riku thought.

* * *

**Author's Note – Sorry for the delay, but chapter 1 is here! In addition, I'm terribly sorry if this chapter is short, but I will do the best, I can to edit this chapter (if possible).**

**Anyways, read and review :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Time: 7:00 pm**

**Location: Destiny Islands**

* * *

Everything stopped. It seemed that time has stopped. Just like the anonymous note predicted.

"King Mickey," Riku said. "What is going on?"

Mickey pulled his keyblade out of the frozen monster's eye. "I don't know Riku. Master Yen Sid told me that something terrible is happening to the worlds and he wants me to go check it out."

"I thought we saved the worlds from darkness after defeating Xemnas."

Mickey sigh in disappointment. "Looks like Xehanort is not giving up."

Hearing Xehanort's name made Riku's blood boil. Xehanort attempted to split Sora's heart to become one of the thirteen darknesses for the X-blade. For someone who heartless doesn't deserve to exist in the first place.  
All of a sudden, the island started to tremble. Darkness was covering the island.

"Riku, we have to get out of here," Mickey said, grabbing Riku's wrist.

"Wait! What about Kairi and the others?" Riku asked searching desperately for his friends.

"Don't worry. Kairi and the others are inside the Gummi ship waiting. If we don't get out of this island, we'll be trapped in darkness forever."

* * *

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Lanes Between **

By the time the Gummi left the world in the nick of time, the island was nothing but a sphere of darkness.

The island. Our hometown. Gone into darkness, Riku thought. All because of Xehanort.

"What are we going to do now Riku?" Kairi asked.

"This never happened to us," Wakka complained. "What were those monsters that attacked the people from the island?"

"Our friends and families are still at the island," Selphie cried.

"Guys cheer up," Tidus said with his usual grin on his face. "I'm sure that they're still alive. They're probably waiting for us now."

Riku's glad that Tidus is around to cheer Selphie and Wakka. Even though he's known to be annoying, Tidus is always there to support his friends.

"Hold on tight everyone," Mickey said preparing the coordination for the Gummiship. "We're going to meet Master Yen Sid."

* * *

**Time: 11:00 pm**

**Location: Mysterious Tower**

They were lucky enough to disembark onto the Mysterious Tower world. Hardly any heartless or the other type of monsters come to this world which is a safe for Tidus and the others. When Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey rushed to the top floor of the tower, Master Yen Sid was looking through the window.

"Master Yen Sid! I brought Riku and Kairi." Mickey said.

"Master, why did our home turned into darkness again? Why did all the monsters that Sora and I fought before started to appear? What's happening to the world?" Riku asked.

"I see that you two are concern as well," Yen Sid replied. "Lea contacted me from Radient Garden telling me the same issue. The beast that was sealed beneath the Keyblade Graveyard is about to be awaken once again."

"Awaken?" Mickey asked. "That time already?"

"It is waiting for the creation of the X-blade. The X-blade was once created by Ventus and Vanitas. However, the X-blade was incomplete, leaving the form of the beast nothing but a shadow. To make sure that the X-blade's form is not complete, Ventus sacrificed both Vanitas and his heart to seal the beast again."

"But what about the Heartless and the other type of monsters we saw from the island?" Kairi asked.

Master Yen Sid used his magic to create illusions of Unversed, Heartless, Nobodies, and even Nightmares. "The beast has the ability to create and control monsters against their will. In addition, it can also manipulate time and decide whether to repeat the events with time itself."

"What do want us to do Master?" Riku asked.

"I want you and Kairi to go and visit new six worlds from the Lanes being controlled from the beast's power. Find the source and destroy it."

Before Riku and Kairi started to leave, Master Yen Sid gave the duo each a shoulder piece armor.

"They're Keyblade Armors," Yen Sid said. "To activate it's armor, press the button on your shoulder. They're useful for darker tides. Be on your guard."

"Yes Master!" Riku and Kairi said in their formal position.

* * *

**Ruins of Midgar**

He couldn't sleep. He finds a small puddle of water not far from him and tries to wash the blood from him. He looked into the reflection and reeled backward. In the reflection, he finds himself surrounded by many faces. Some of them looked sad. However, most of them had hatred and rage written on their faces. He attacked the puddle furiously, trying to get rid of the images haunting him. Suddenly, a card slipped out of his pockets and landed by his boot. Curious, he picked the card from the card and took a peek. The card displayed his name. His name ... Cloud. How could he forget his own name? Cloud. Cloud Strife.  
No, not Cloud Strife, but a monster created by the evil scientist Hojo. Unable to control his emotions, Cloud let the tears fall from his eyes.

"I don't want to be SOLDIER," Cloud whisphered to himself. "I don't want to be a monster. I want ... I want to go home."

* * *

**Author's note Just started playing Kingdom Hearts (the very first one) and how do you defeat Cerberus? I swear that boss is hard DX**

**Anyways, I would like some reviews (pretty please)**  
**Suggestions or any grammar corrections PM me-don't type it as a review. Just PM me :)**


End file.
